


Double Date

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Flatshare, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: Robbe and Sander agree to go on a double date with Zoënne - The truth about the attack last year comes out.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Double Date

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Robbe mumbled, half asleep, lying against Sander’s chest the night before. 

“You were the one who promised Zoë! I had nothing to do with it.” Sander defending, squeezing him a bit harder under the blanket. 

“Yeah but you had to suggest going to THAT bar didn’t you.” Robbe said, voice wavering a bit towards the end of the sentence. They’d been back there since the...incident last year, but it still made Robbe nervous every single time. And Sander knew this but he hoped that eventually he’d fill Robbe’s brain with enough happy memories of the place the bad ones would be pushed to the back. And as painfully awkward it may or may not be going on a double date, he knew they’d have a laugh. 

“C’mon Robbe, we will be fine. You were fine last time we went there, and the drinks are cheap, and they have those crisps you like” He tried to console his boyfriend who scoffed at him. 

“Yeah but now we have to go there with _Zoënne_ “ he said mockingly, “They’d never have to worry about anything like that happening to them,” he finished under his breathe.

“Robbe...” Sander sighed to which Robbe simply lifted up to kiss him gently before saying “We’ll talk about this tomorrow, I’m sleepy.”

The next day rolled around and Robbe found himself alone, outside the bar, biting the fingernail on his thumb and looking around nervously. Sander texted him saying he was running a few minutes late for a school thing, and Senne and Zoe hadn’t arrived, yet which was not helping Robbe’s nerves at all. He should have never agreed to this. 

Finally, he saw a ying yang of hair colours walking up the sidewalk towards him with smiles on their faces and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. As they approached Zoe gave him a hug and Senne a half bro-hug clasping his hand, and Robbe automatically felt a little safer. 

“Sander?” Zoe said questioningly looking around Robbe as if the older boy was hiding somewhere. 

“He’s on his way, let’s go in” Robbe said quickly getting nervous again being outside, memories running through his head, bad ones of the past mixed with good ones more recently, giving him a bit of a headache. He stayed close to Zoe as they found a table and Senne took their drink orders and left to go to the bar. 

He thought of Zoe and Senne as family, because that’s what they had become in the past year, a makeshift family. He missed spending time with them, the way he did when he lived at the flatshare, so he had to admit, it was nice to have tonight with his favourite people, even if he did think the idea of a ‘double date’ was cheesy. 

Zoe, not one to miss anything, eyed him up and down. “You look nervous? Everything okay between you and Sander?” Her face was filled with concern and it made Robbe melt a bit. 

“No!” he said a little too quickly which made Zoe’s eyebrows rise. “I mean no I’m not nervous, I’m fine, everything’s fine with Sander, I do wish he was on time for once though,” he knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t know why he was working himself up so much. By the time Senne came back they fell into easy conversation about school and the flatshare and Milan’s most recent antics, and Robbe relaxed, gulping down his beer maybe a little too quickly. 

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Robbe looked up to see Sander looking flustered walking quickly into the bar, looking around and spotting where the other three were sitting. Robbe didn’t even have time to reprimand him as Sander flung himself into the seat beside Robbe, kissing him hard on the lips, almost head butting him. “Hey” he said breathlessly, holding his gaze for a second before greeting Senne and Zoe. 

“Sorry! Class went over then I had to talk to one of my professors and I just lost track of time.” Sander explained to the table seeming to finally catch his breathe. He must’ve practically run here, judging by his flushed face. 

“It’s cool man,” Senne said easily, sipping the last of his beer, “Wanna come with me to get a second round?”

Sander looked around the table, saw that Zoe’s soda was still half full and watched in half amusement, half worry as Robbe gulped down his drink, finishing it quickly and pushing it towards Sander with a pleading look. 

“Ah yeah of course, same thing again?” He said to Robbe who nodded. Sander grabbed Robbe’s hand that was resting on the table and intended to bring it to his lips, when Robbe yanked it from his hand and scowled at Sander. He knew the younger boy wasn’t actually angry with him. He was nervous. He could tell by the rigidity in his posture and the way his eyes were darting around. 

He followed Senne to the bar and flopped down next to him as he ordered their drinks. 

“So what did you do?” Senne said with a slight chuckle. Sander enjoyed Senne’s company. They were the same age and had an easy camaraderie. 

“Nothing!” Sander said exacerbated, then more quietly “nothing, it’s just this place. Doesn’t come with particularly good memories and I keep trying to tell Robbe to give it a chance but, you know how stubborn he is.”

Senne didn’t exactly know what was going on but he did acknowledge the last part with a nod. Robbe was stubborn. But he was loyal and loving and Senne knew he loved Sander with all his heart, so he believed Sander when he said he didn’t do anything. There was clearly something else going on but Senne wasn’t going to pry. 

They returned to the table, Sander shoving Robbe’s drink towards him, eyes meeting his as Robbe whispered a sincere “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, no problem!” Sander replied putting on a smile but not daring to move closer. 

The table fell into easy conversation covering chat of everything and nothing at all. Robbe grilled Zoe and Senne about why they had begun keeping their relationship a secret pulling the “But I’m your little brother” card in a whiny voice that made Sander laugh with affection. They talked about school, the new girl that apparently had made waves, dates they had been on, Sanders art. By the time they had their third round of drinks they were all laughing at a story about one time recently Milan couldn’t get rid of a one-night stand, so he paid Zoe to pretend to be his angry cheated girlfriend to get him out of the flat. 

Sander was feeling comfortable and happy and he could see Robbe’s eyes shining and his posture relaxed. Without thinking he leaned in to whisper into Robbe’s ear something dirty to make the boy blush but as he got close, Robbe’s eyes widened and he shoved at Sander, causing him to nearly fall off his chair. The table went quiet as Robbe’s eyes darted around assessing the rest of the bar, but no one was paying any attention to them. 

“Fuck I--Sorry I just, I’m going to the bathroom,” he finished lamely, shoving his seat out and rushing away from the table.

Sander sighed in frustration, hands running through his hair as he took a long sip of his beer. Zoe was looking at him alarmed with an accusing look in her eyes, and Senne just looked confused. They’d been around the couple a lot in the flatshare and Robbe and Sander had never shyed away from PDA.

“He’s just,” Sander began lamely, not wanting to spill Robbe’s business if he hadn’t told them. But they were his family, surely he would have. “He’s having a hard time being back here, after what happened.”

Now the other couple both looked baffled. “After what happened?” Zoe said, her voice pure concern now.

“Remember last year? Robbe coming home with bruises and stuff?” Sander said, kind of angry that such a huge thing they could just forget.

“He said he was in a fight, alone…” Zoe said and Senne added “With the guys at the private school, he told me it was wrong place wrong time.”

Suddenly Sander realised Robbe hadn’t told them. Had Robbe told anyone? No wonder he was having such a hard time getting past it. Just then Robbe returned, looking like he had splashed water over his face and run his hands through his hair. He took in the tension at the table and looked at everyone singularly before hesitantly letting out a “…What?”

“What happened last year Robbe when you said you were in a fight? What REALLY happened?” Zoe said straight out. And Robbe’s eyes darted to Sander as he glared at the older boy.

“I didn’t say anything, I thought they knew.” Sander said softly.

Robbe took a deep breath and all in one sentence, rushed and just barely understandable said “ Some asssholes saw us kissing outside and decided to give the faggots a beat down because that’s what we deserved for kissing and being ass fuckers who had no right to be doing something so disgusting we didn’t see their faces and I have no idea who it was end of story can we not talk about this.” Robbe distracted himself by trying to drink his now empty drink, upon realising, reached across and snatched Sanders taking a big gulp.

The whole table was silent, and Zoe had tears in her eyes. Senne looked like he was about to fight the entire bar and Sander looked so sad that Robbe couldn’t hold eye contact with any of them.

He looked at Zoe “We didn’t do anything Zoe,” Robbe pleaded, “We didn’t egg them on or anything we were just trying to get home.”

Zoe stood up and gave Robbe a big hug, whilst Senne started puffing his chest and muttering “I’m going to fucking kill them.” Sander put a calming hand on Senne’s arm.

Robbe hugged Zoe tight and whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth.” To which she simply shook her head and kept grasping him.

Once they had separated and Sander had managed to calm Senne down they all sat quietly and Sander continued.

“We didn’t go to the police. And that was my fault, I was a coward.” He said so sadly that Robbe temporarily forgot about his nerves, finally feeling a bit of the weight in his chest being lifted, and grabbed Sanders hand under the table.

“Did you tell anyone?” Senne said softly, directing his eyes at Robbe.

“Milan.” Robbe said simply, then he let out a chuckle “He was the best support I could’ve asked for, he looked like he was about the run out and search the street to try to take them on with his bare hands whilst wearing his kimono.”

The tension eased at this as the other let out a chuckle and a smile. The rest of the night was sombre as Robbe talked and talked until his throat went dry, and Zoe and Senne listened, offering him up funny anecdotes every now and then and just listening to everything he had to say. Sander remained somewhat quiet throughout the rest of the night and as they parted ways at the entrance, Sander went to walk towards his apartment when Robbe pulled him back and kissed him, full on, outside the front of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fics check out szamsson.tumblr.com, I'm always taking prompts :)


End file.
